One Moment
by Mandybball141
Summary: What happens when Spencer is living out her dream life? She is a French teacher went to college at upenn and is leaving with the love of her life…Toby. What happens when her dream life turns into a nightmare?
1. Introduction

_What happens when Spencer is living out her dream life? She is a French teacher went to college at upenn and is living with the love of her life…Toby. What happens when her dream life turns into a nightmare?_

_On May 12, 2018 Spencer thought it would be a normal day. When she was driving home from work she got a text she looked at the text… It was from Toby. In that one moment when she was replying a car came out of nowhere and struck the side of her car. The last thing Spencer saw before everything went black was that Toby sent another text that said "Btw I Love you ~Toby"._

**A/N: I know this is really short but its just an intro**


	2. Chapter 1

TOBYS POV

Spencer has now been in her coma for 5 days now and the doctors told me her head injury is getting worse. Melissa, Peter, Veronica and I are waiting outside the hospital waiting for results on her head ex-ray.

* * *

So I went home to Spencer and my house today because I haven't been there in 5 days because I've been at the hospital for Spence but her parents said I needed some rest. I decided a nap would be good.

3 hours later, I woke seeing I had 10 text messages from Veronica, Peter and Melissa I thought this could only mean two things either Spencer died or she woke up I started reading the texts and Spence woke up. I never got in my car so fast before in my life.

Within 15 minutes I was at the hospital holding Spencer's hand!

But then things went from happy to horrible, Spencer lost some of her memory.

She had remembered some things like me our relationship but only some of it. She didn't remember our wedding day.

She and I were together for almost 10 years and she didn't remember the 5 and a half years we were married.

This day kept getting worse she also didn't remember moving in with me.

The only good thing was that she forgot about her miscarriage.

Next thing I knew Aria, Emily and Hanna were in the hospital room with me.

We were all so happy our Spence had finally woken up. But Spence wasn't the same she forgot upenn she forgot 5 and a half years of her life.

The only thing any of us could think is no matter how hard we have to try she is going to remember those 5 years she had forgotten.


	3. Chapter 2

2 months later

SPENCER'S POV

Toby and I are still going strong.

But I'm not living with him my parents thought it would be a good idea for me to stay with them while I'm in recovery.

I saw Toby yesterday we went to the brew and got some coffee.

On the other hand Aria, Emily, Hanna and I went shopping earlier today it's so great to be having fun again instead of being on bed rest.

My head is still a little hazy but I remember everything now.

But the rest of the day is me time no visitors… just me, relaxing on the couch. It's been really hard to sleep since the accident because ill I remember before everything went black from the accident is the text from Toby.

Toby and I are planning on going on a sweet romantic date tomorrow night to finally remember the old times before I was in recovery.

I just need to see him. He's my everything I don't know what I would do without him. For one thing he is always there for me. Also he is my better half.

We have our ups and downs but I always now that our relationship will last through anything.

**A/N: if you like this story please review if you have any tips or other ideas PM or review**


	4. Chapter 3

Spencer woke up from her nap. She finally slept.

She realized that it was already 5 o'clock she looked at her phone and there was a text message from an unknown number. Spencer opened the text she never knew this pain could come back to her the text read

**You thought I was gone check again! I'm back and better than every! Have fun with Toby while you still can! ~A**

All Spencer could think about was those dreadful 6 years were A was stalking here and apparently those days were not over.

All she needed to do was see Aria, Emily and Hanna. So she took out her phone and texted them all S.O.S.

SPENCERS POV

Within 30 minutes Aria, Emily and Hanna were here. They all looked nervous too.

I was about to say something then Hanna went off screaming "DID ANYONE ELSE GET AN A TEXT?" Than as soon as Hanna said that Emily, Aria and I Screamed at the same time "YES!"

10 minutes later

"Guys A was gone for 5 years and all of a sudden he or she is back and scarier than ever" I said. They all agreed with me.

"Guys I should go I have to go out to dinner tonight with my family." Aria said.

Emily and Hanna said goodbye to.

Then I knew who else I needed to talk to, Toby!

I need to tell him what happened!

I walked out the door and someone was standing there across the street.

All of a sudden I lost my balance and the world was spinning around me.

I looked up again and saw a sight I never wanted to see again! The black hooded figure hiding in the bushes.

**A/N: if you like this story please review! Follow and Favorite!**


	5. Chapter 4

SPENCERS POV

I knew I had to get Toby I needed to talk to him immediately.

20 minutes later

I'm finally at Toby's loft and I'm telling him what happened first I started by saying all this stuff about A and then I realized that I still tell him the biggest thing ever that happened the fact that A was outside my door watching me again.

The moment came back to me.

_**I walked out the door and someone was standing there across the street.**_

_**All of a sudden I lost my balance and the world was spinning around me.**_

_**I looked up again and saw a sight I never wanted to see again! The black hooded figure hiding in the bushes.**_

Chills went up my spine.

I tried to remember any hair or body structures but the only thing I could remember was that it was definitely a girl.

I will never forget that moment I screamed at Toby "It was definitely a girl that's all I can remember though!" Toby made a good idea pop into my mind when he said "What if its Mona again?"

Then are phones rang in sync we opened the message and just as we thought it was the monster the text read:

**I'm not going anywhere ~A**

Toby and I stared at each other.

Then Spencer's phone rang… again. Sure enough it was the monster again!

**P.S. Spencer make sure your sweet to Toby before I make him go bye, bye! Love you xxx ~A**

**A/N: Im gonna try and update everyday or every other day! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

SPENCERS POV

Toby and I sat there staring at each other.

We were speechless; I missed him a lot I felt like since the accident I've been pushing him away.

All we could think was what is A going to do next.

Mona was still in the mental asylum, so it couldn't have been here right? I thought in my head. Then I heard a door slam, I looked up to find no one, Toby left.

I needed to know what was going on and now!

I stormed out the door to find Toby getting on his bike "What is going on and why are you leaving?" I screamed at him "I don't know what's going on! All I know is A already broke my arm, now saying that I'm going to be gone soon is just scaring me I need to clear my head!" He answered. I was about to scream back that I loved him but I was cut off by him leaving and then something or someone grabbing me.

TOBYS POV

I can't believe I just left Spencer behind like that maybe I need to go see her. I thought in my mind.

I don't know what A is going to do to me, that's the only thing I'm scared about and that Spencer is all alone. I'm going back to the loft I need to talk to Spence.

30 minutes later

I'm back at the loft Spence left and she isn't answering her phone! Then I saw a paper taped to the table I walked up to it and when I saw the signature I literally almost died. The note read:

**Toby if you want your sweet lover back then just give us something a little more important… You know what I'm talking about ~A**

**P.S. If you want Spence back alive don't come looking for her.**

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter sorry it took forever to update it been busy with sports!**


	7. Chapter 6

TOBYS POV

I couldn't even put into words what was going through my mind I was scared.

What if I never get her back I went to the brew downstairs to see if Emily was working. Thank God she was.

I ran up to her and screamed "Have you talked to Spencer?!" and she replied "No why?'" and then I started to scream I needed to find her so I took out my phone and texted the unknown number:

**What do you want from me?**

Within seconds there was a reply. It read:

**1****st**** step: Stop looking for her**

**2****nd**** step: Join the A team again **

**3****rd**** step: Get rid of Spencer yourself!**

**Xxx ~A**

SPENCERS POV

All I could see was a girl figure in the corner and that she had blonde hair.

I was trying to scream but I couldn't. It was dark I wanted Toby beside me I wanted to be with him right now no one else, just him.

Then I heard the blonde girl start laughing.

It sounded really familiar. It was almost contagious like. But I knew that laugh from somewhere I tried to remember but I couldn't. Then she said "Do you remember me?" and then turned around.

All I could think was Oh. My. God. When I saw the face.

It was Allison.

**A/N: If you like this story pretty please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

TOBY'S POV

I sat there just staring at my phone. Within seconds I was crying, terrified of what A was going to do.

Without thinking he texted the unknown number:

**I can't do any of those things! I can't stop looking for her! I can't rejoin the A team and I definitely will not get rid of her!**

5 minutes later he got a reply. It read:

**It is either Spencer or Emily. ~A**

**P.S. If you don't choose they both go Bye, Bye!**

I couldn't believe this was happening I dialed Emily's number and she didn't answer. Neither did Spence.

Typical A move making me choose between my best friend and my other half.

I dialed Hanna's number and called her she didn't answer either. So I called Aria no answer either. Now I'm freaking out, if A has all the girls then he is probably threatening the other guys to and A is making me choose between Emily and Spencer because those are the two people that mean a lot to me.

SPENCER'S POV

I couldn't even think we all thought she was dead for years. Apparently not, Allison DiLaurentis was standing right in front of with a smirk on her face.

I whispered "Ali, we all thought you were dead what happened?"

Ali replied "You thought I was gone but I'm back and ready for revenge. When I went missing you guys were relieved not sad that I was gone and now you bitches are getting back what you deserve."

Spencer looked around the room to see Aria, Hanna and Emily lying on the ground asleep.

"We weren't relieved we missed you… a lot." I replied.

Ali screamed "No you didn't at all! So I'm going to make Ezra and Caleb either join the A team and get rid of Aria and Hanna themselves or I will and Toby has to choose between you and Emily or joining the A team.

Spencer couldn't breathe; Toby had to choose between me and his best friend. I already know what his decision is going to be.

TOBY'S POV

"I just got off the phone with Caleb he is going to track down the location where the texts are coming from and then it's time for all 3 of us to go there and get our friends and girlfriends back!" I said to Ezra.

I kept thinking that I don't care if A was the most terrifying thing in the world. I was going to get my friends back and Spence back.

**A/N: Sorry it took me forever to update! I hope you like this chapter please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**WARNING: Someone will get extremely hurt in this chapter!**

TOBYS POV

I need to find Spence and the other girls!

Caleb and Ezra turned the corner and then Caleb said "I got a location on the text lets hurry up and save the girls!" Ezra and I ran after him with our phones.

"Where are we going I asked?" Caleb responded with "Some abandoned warehouses down the street we don't even need a car!"

Ezra, Caleb and I started walking down the street, then we saw it the warehouse. We all went silent and we heard a shriek, automatically I knew who it was it was Spencer!

I started running, what if she got hurt that's all I could think. I continued running and I got to the door that was unlocked I bolted in. I saw Spence laying their blood coming out of her head. All I thought Spencer's head was still injured from the crash. I picked and ran out of the warehouse by Caleb and Ezra and screamed "Go get the other girls! Spencer's head is damaged if I don't get her to the hospital or she will die!" I screamed. Ezra responded "Okay!" and then turns to Caleb and said "Let's Go!"

CALEBS POV

Ezra and I are running around this building, looking for the girls.

We can't find them anywhere. Which truly seeing Spencer's injury makes me even more worried.

All I could think was Hanna, the love of my life, could be anywhere in this building, in pain.

I heard a scream and then Ezra screamed "I found Hanna!"

I started running, so fast.

When I got there Hanna was sitting on the ground, not touched. I picked her up and kissed her, it was soft, gentle and I never felt so relieved to have her kissing me.

"We still need to find Aria and Emily!" Screamed Ezra and Hanna and I broke apart and started looking together.

I heard someone talking; I turned the corner and saw someone in a black hoodie talking to Emily. Whoever it was didn't know I was there Emily noticed me. Whenever A looked away, Emily motioned for me to hide.

But Caleb couldn't hide he needed to know who this bitch was. He walked up slowly and quietly behind A and ripped off its hoodie.

**A/N: Sorry it took forever to update! But how are u guys liking this fic?**


	10. Chapter 9

CALEBS POV

Right as I saw the face of the hooded figure, I couldn't say anything. Right as I saw Alison DiLaurentis's face I was in shock. I ran in the room grabbed Emily's wrist and running out of the room as Alison stopped me and said "I was expecting You, Ezra and Toby. I see you and Ezra; where is Toby?" She asked angrily. I replied "He is saving Spencer because she hurt her head again. They are probably at the hospital as we speak."

Alison got mad and through a book across the room. She ran out and locked Ezra, Hanna, Emily and I in the room. We started to hear screaming and we turned around and saw Aria. There was a glass wall between the two rooms but she was standing there, screaming.

TOBYS POV

Spencer and I reach the hospital and automatically the doctors take her from me and take her to a room to get her checked out.

I sat eagerly in the waiting room for 4 hours. Now I wasn't just worried for Spencer but for the others too, I hadn't heard from them since I ran from the warehouse to get here.

I called Caleb and I was sent to automatic voicemail. This was starting to scare me and then the doctor walked towards me and said "Toby I'm sorry but Spencer has slipped into another coma and she has serious head trauma. We are all scared that she might never wake up." I just looked up and started balling my eyes out. I couldn't live without Spencer. "What happened Toby because whatever happened to Spencer is serious and if a person did it then they could be in serious trouble." said the doctor.

"I don't know doctor I just found her like this! Can I see her?" I said.

"Yes you may." said the doctor.

I walked into her hospital room. She had black circles under her eyes and her hair was a mess there was a lot of blood on her head.

I started shaking. But then I saw her finger twitch and her eye flutter and screamed her name but no reply. I sat down in the corner and started crying again, I couldn't believe this was my life now hiding from A and trying to save my life and my other halves life.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. But I hope you guys like this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Omg guys I'm so sorry haven't updated in a while my laptop charger broke and then my laptop died and ii haven't been able to type that much I'm on my mom's computer at the moment ad I'm sorry that this following chapter is going to be short!**

LATER THAT DAY  
TOBYS POV

I sat waiting in Spencer's hospital room hoping that any second she would wake up but nothing. Her parents walk in so I decide to kiss her forehead and head to the warehouse to find my friends because I still haven't heard from them yet.

I run as I fast as I can and right as I get there I see red coat standing in the doorway of the building.

"I was waiting for you." She screamed, as she turned around to show her face I have never been so scared in my life…It was Allison.

She ran inside and followed her running and as I'm running I see my friends locked in a room so I find the heaviest thing around us and smash the door open. They all run out and we hug and we save aria from the glass cell.

As we are walking back to the hospital to find Spencer, we see 3 black hoodies and Allison standing in front of them.

We all stare at each other and all agree we should run, we run past the team and then I stop dead in my tracks as I see something that I never wanted to see before.

SPENCERS POV  
I wake up from I don't know what. With my head pounding and blood on my clothes.

I see my parents around me and I automatically remember why I'm here.

I saw Allison's face when she kidnapped us. She got mad and through me down the stairs.


	12. Authors Note

**A/N: Ok so I have really bad writers block so if someone could like pm some ideas I would love you and would give you credit for the idea you gave me thank you so much and this fic is coming to an end soon and if I get 5 reviews on the final chapter which will be the next chapter I will write a sequel to this story!**


	13. Chapter 11

5 DAYS LATER

SPENCERS POV

I'm out of the hospital and I'm perfectly fine! I feel happy and untouchable but that doesn't last forever. I hear a knock at the door, I open it it's… Alison. She was crying. I asked her why and she said that she was horribly sorry for what she did she left the whole A team for me and the girls.

The next day, the newspapers biggest headline was that Alison never died she went to the police so that she could prove that she was on our side. I started trusting her she came to my house that day and I told her something that I haven't even told Aria, Emily and Hanna. Toby is the only one that knows. I told her that I was pregnant.

TOBYS POV  
A kept taunting me asking me to join since Ali left them I kept denying and denying but they won't stop.

I was at the brew and Mona showed up, so that was my cue to leave and stood up and walked out Mona tried to stop me but I just kept walking. I wasn't going to let that bitch do anything to me and Spencer.

I started thinking what if I told mona that I would join but totally be betraying her, telling the girls everything she says. I like that idea. Perfect timing I get a text from the devil.

_**Unknown ID- Join. We now a lot more about you then you thought.**_

_**Me- Fine… I will do it.**_

A/N: OK so there will be one more chapter after this one! If you guys want a sequl just review me!


	14. Chapter 12 Last Chapter

WARNING CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER (PLEASE DON'T HATE ME)

TOBYS POV

I was going to see Spencer today. I needed to tell her what I did so that she doesn't find out the hard way and think I did it to ruin her life; I did it to protect her.

LATER THAT DAY

I'm on my way to Spencer's but Emily texts me that she needed a ride home from the brew so I pick her up and as we are driving a car burst out of nowhere and hits the side of my truck. I grab my phone call 911 and then text Spencer what just happened. I looked at Emily she was bleeding, and I looked down at my arm and so was my forearm. I started to feel dizzy and the last thing I see before everything went black was a text from Spencer that read "Don't Forget, I Love You."

SPENCERS POV

I was walking around town hoping to find where the car crash was, as I was hoping I found it I walked up to Toby's car to see him and Emily passed out bleeding the ambulance needed to get here faster. As she waited for the ambulance to arrive she called Aria and Hanna and told them what happened and they rushed over to the crash.

When they got here I was sitting next to the car crying because I realized that I could be the last time I see them. They started comforting me. "Spence it's going to be fine, Emily and Toby are the strongest people I have ever met." Aria said.

"I agree." Hanna said.

"I know but what if this is the last time we see them. I don't want them to die knowing that the last thing we both saw of them was them being weak."

"Spence, this isn't going to be the last time we see them." Aria said.

"What if it is the last time we see them?!" I screamed.

"Spence key words of what you are saying are what if!" Aria was yelling now at me.

"Aria I know that but all can think about is my boyfriend and best friend knocked out!" I yelled.

"Spencer I know this is hard to look at just calmed down okay. They are going to be fine!" Aria said.

"How do you know that Aria what if they aren't?" I was screaming again.

"You are right I don't know for sure but I have hope." Aria said softly.

"You know how I feel about hope." I said.

"Well I feel differently." Aria said and then the ambulances showed up and Toby and Emily were out of my sight.

1 Hour Later

I was sitting next to Toby's bed when Aria and Hanna walked in. "Spencer the doctors said that Emily is in a coma and they don't think that she will be walking up anytime soon." Hanna said.

Then I just sat there and stared at Toby his eyes were now filled with tears just like mine. I couldn't believe that I was about to lose my best friend. I walked into Emily's hospital room over to her bed kneeled down and started crying. I squeezed her hand hoping she would squeeze back but no response. I just sat there crying. I whispered to Emily "Goodbye Emily."

Then as I was leaving I heard something I never wanted to hear before Emily's heart rate went from steady to gone.

She was dead.

I ran for Toby's room tears pouring from my eyes I saw Hanna, Aria and Toby just sitting there and then Hanna spoke up "Spencer what's wrong?"

It took a lot out of me to gather up the strength to tell them what happened but then I did. "Aria, Hanna and Toby, Emily just died." I said.

They all broke into tears and so did I again.

We all just lost a best friend.


End file.
